Media content may be distributed to provide many types of communication, such as news, entertainment, business, or other communication. Advertisements, for example, may be distributed to communicate information relating to goods and/or services of an associated advertising entity, or to communicate other information to an audience. One form of media content includes electronic advertisements, such as those distributed on the Internet. For electronic advertisements and other forms of media content, advertising entities or other suppliers of media content may desire to schedule delivery of selected media content according to selected criteria, such as geographical scope of distribution, timing of delivery of media content, delivery volume, or the like.
Particularly when media content is distributed on the Internet, numerous options exist with regard to scheduling criteria as a result of the large number of publishing options. For example, a website owner or operator may want to include a space for advertisement or other media content distribution on one or more pages of the website. Each time an instantiation of a page is generated, there is an opportunity to deliver media content for display in the space. Given the number of web pages accessible through the Internet, and given the frequent use of the Internet by numerous individuals, Internet websites offer a varied and abundant source of publishing space for media content distribution; perhaps the most varied and abundant among all sources.